Cooking Cooking
by hyunnie02
Summary: KIHYUN [KIBUM X KYUHYUN] / NO SUMMARY/ REVIEW JUSEYO


**COOKING**

 **Cast : Jung Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance,**

 **Disclaimer : Cast isn't mine the story is mind ^^**

 **Warn : Typo (s), Gaje, and MEMBOSANKAN**

" _kihyun"_ = flashback

"kihyun" = talk

 **I HOPE YOU HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah sebentar lagi kau akan pulang?"

"Andwae, 30 menit lagi aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku."

"Ne"

Perbincangan singkat melalui ponsel diantara dua sejoli pun terputus. Membuat seorang yeoja imut dan manis kembali larut dalam dunianya, menilai hasil ujian murid-murid. Kyuhyun –nama yeoja itu– adalah seorang guru muda di high school ternama di Seoul. Imut, manis, muda, pintar dan menyenangkan adalah sederet dari imagine nya selama ini. Sempurna adalah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan guru matematika yang baru lulus satu tahun dari bangku kuliah ini. Namun _nobody is perfect_ , right?

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" ucap Kyuhyun begitu memasuki mobil Lamborghini bewarna biru metalik yang mulai keluar dari kawasan SJ Internasional High School.

"Hn"

"Gomenasai. Tadi aku lupa waktu"

"…"

"Bummie jangan marah" rengek Kyuhyun kepada Bummie aka Kim Kimbum.

"…"

"Bummie, please jangan marah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kibum.

"Ne, aku tak marah. Tapi kau harus janji untuk tak mengulanginya lagi" ucap Kibum yang akhirnya luluh dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan puppy eyes yang sejak tadi mengarah padanya.

"Hmmm" angguk Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan usapan kepala dari tangan sang pengemudi.

"Kenapa kita langsung pulang, Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu menyadari mereka sudah memasuki kawasan apartemen mereka. "Bukankah kita akan makan malam dulu?"

"Ya, kita akan makan malam"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memasak? Kau tahukan bila ak…"

"Aku yang akan memasak" potong Kibum.

"Terserah."

Setelah berkutat dengan bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur akhirnya makan malam sederhana ala chef Kim Kibum telah tersedia di atas meja makan berbentuk persegi yang hanya muat empat orang. Hanya spaghetti memang namun cukup untuk mengisi dua perut manusia berbeda gender tersebut. Bahkan yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponsel ketika menunggu masakan matang terlihat mau menambah porsinya lagi.

"Aku habiskan ya Bum spaghetinya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung memakan spaghetti yang tersisa di piring.

"Aku heran padamu, Kyu. Kau senang sekali makan tapi kau tidak bisa masak." Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Apa nanti ada namja yang mau menikah dengan yeoja rakus tapi tak bisa masak ini ya?" ejek Kibum lagi.

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau mau mendaftar jadi calon suami ku?" ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan menampilkan evil smirk.

"Apa kau bercanda, Kyunnie?" balas Kibum dengan killer smile nya. "Aku malah berdoa supaya namja yang menjadi suami mu nanti tak akan bosan dengan masakan luar."

"Terimakasih atas doa mu Bummie. Tapi akan aku pastikan suami ku akan jarang makan masakan luar."

"Apa kau akan belajar memasak?" ucap Kibum.

"Tergantung." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh dan menyalakan tv di ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga di apartemen KIbum.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, sudah satu bulan terhitung sejak malam dimana Kyuhyun menumpang makan malam untuk kesekian kalinya di apartemen Kibum, sahabatnya. Dan mereka belum bertemu kembali meskipun apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Ya ya jangan heran bila apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Malah dulu keluarga mereka menyarankan agar mereka tinggal satu apartemen yang langsung ditentang oleh keduanya. Mereka beralasan walaupun sudah bersahabat selama 7 tahun namun akan sangat aneh bila mereka tinggal satu atap.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hola"

"Kyunnie, jawab salam umma dengan benar"

"Yeoboseyo umma, waeyo?"

"Datanglah ke rumah nanti malam. Umma sudah kangen dengan mu"

"Aku tak janji umma tapi akan kyunnie usahakan."

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN JUNG KYUHYUN"

Glek

"Baik umma"

PIP

"Dari siapa Kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin –yeoja yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Mereka saat ini sedang di kantin Galaxy –kantin khusus untuk guru, staf maupun orang-orang yang bekerja di SJ International High School menikmati istirahat siang mereka.

"Dari umma, eonnie."

"Lalu?"

"Umma menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu.

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Bukankah kau kangen dengan umma dan appa mu" ucap Sungmin yang melihat sikap yang ditujukan oleh yeoja yang sudah dianggap adiknya terlihat sedikit lain. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan sangat senang bila dia ditelepon dan disuruh pulang ke rumah oleh ummanya namun sekarang?. Lihatlah bahkan si magnae Jung terlihat enggan untuk pulang ke rumah dimana dia dibesarkan.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan umma. Karena setiap kali bertemu pasti umma akan bertanya apakah aku sudah bisa masak atau belum padahal umma sendiri tahu bila aku tidak bisa masak" ucap Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kau belajar memasak dengan umma mu saja?" saran Sungmin. "Lagipula itu untuk kebaikan mu juga."

"Tapi …"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah mansion bergaya campuran klasik dan modern bak pencuri namun melihat pakaian yang digunakannya tak terlihat bahwa dia berasal dari kalangan bawah.

" _ya sedikit lagi sampai"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nona Jung?" suara lembut namun mematikan terdengar di telinga gadis imut itu. Dengan gerakan lambat gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah datangnya suara dan memasang senyum kaku.

"Aku hanya... hanya..." jawab gadis itu gugup.

"Tsk cepat bantu umma memasak" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah umma dari gadis itu aka Jung Heechul.

"Baiklah" ucap Nona Muda Jung dengan lesu.

"Kemana para maid umma?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di dapur yang terlihat hanya umma nya saja tak terlihat para maid yang biasanya sudah hilir mudik di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Umma menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lain, Kyunnie sayang karna hanya kita berdua yang akan menyiapkan makan malam hari ini" ucap Yang Mulia Heechul dengan seringaiannya dan menjadi bencana bagi Kyuhyun.

Namun sepertinya perkataan Heechul tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan karna dia hanya menyuruh-nyuruh anaknya melakukan ini itu sedangkan dirinya hanya memperhatikan dan menilai pekerjaan anak gadisnya dan akan menggeplak kepalanya bila tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Sedangkan kyuhyun? Dia hanya mengerjakan apa yang disuruh umma nya dengan setengah hati.

"Umma bisakah kalo aku tidak usah memasak saja?" rengek Kyuhyun. "Biar para maid atau umma saja yang memasak."

"Kau nantinya akan menjadi seorang istri, Kyuhyun. Siapa yang mau menikahi seorang gadis yang bahkan untuk membedakan garam dan gula saja tidak bisa" ucap Heechul sarkatik.

"Tsk seperti dulu umma bisa memasak aja bahkan masakan umma yang sekarang sekarang ini juga tidak enak"

PLAK

"Appo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena getokan sendok. Salahkan saja dia yang berani menjelek-jelekkan Yang Mulia Kim Heechul. Memang sebenarnya dulu Heechul pas menikah dengan Jung Hangkyung tidak bisa memasak bahkan memasak telur saja sampai gosong – menandakan dia sangat payah dalam hal memasak – namun seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya dia bisa memasak bahkan masakannya sangat enak.

" _kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak pulang saja"_ gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati, bibirnya sudah terpout sempurna menandakan dia sudah sangat sangat kesal. Baju kantornya sudah sangat kotor karna sudah terkena oleh bahan-bahan makanan. Rambut panjangnya sudah dikuncir ekor kuda. Namun meskipun begitu seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh tersenyum tipis akan penampilannya, bahkan hampir tertawa ketika melihat kyuhyun yang bahkan tak bisa membuka telur dengan benar membuat lendir telur berceceran di lantai marmer dapur yang memakai design minimalis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucap seseorang kepada si pengamat Nona Muda Kyuhyun. "Daripada kau memperhatikan kesayanganmu, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang? Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."

Tanpa dua orang itu – yang ternyata dua orang namja berbeda generasi – sadari Heechul memperhatikan mereka bahkan dia tahu kalau anak gadis manisnya ini sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh seorang namja tampan. Penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh suami nya kepada namja tampan tadi, Heechul pun bergegas ke taman belakang.

"Yak yak umma mau kemana?" teriak Kyuhyuh karna melihat umma berjalan terburu-buru ke luar dapur.

"Umma ada urusan sebentar. Kau buatlah perkedel kornetnya. Ini cara pembuatannya" ucap Heechul cepat sambil memberikan selembar kertas ke kyuhyun yang berusaha mencerna perkataan umma. Dapur dan memasak sepertinya membuat seorang jenius Kyuhyun menjadi pabbo untuk sesaat hehehehehe.

"Yak Yak Umma... ini bagaimana Umma?" teriak Kyuhyun begitu mengerti keadaan dimana ia ditinggal sendirian di dapur dan disuruh membuat apa tadi? Perkedel? Nama makanan apa itu? Hah nama nya aneh sekali persis seperti yang menyuruhku untuk membuatnya" batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengarmu anak nakal" teriak Heechul entah darimana.

"Aku kan bilang umma aneh dipikiranku kenapa umma bisa tahu?" monolog Kyuhyun "Ihh umma menyeramkan"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie, Su-ie?" tanya Hangkyung mewakili gerombolan yang menunggu di depan ruang UGD selama satu jam.

"Kyunnie . . ."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Review Juseyo ^^**


End file.
